The Generated hero
by The Generating World
Summary: A lazy guy who does nothing, but sleeps, gets taken away one day by stars in the sky to a world he never thought was real. Now he must save this world and its inhabitants from a devastating enemy. contains mob talker, hexxit (Mod pack), the maid mod and other mods in the future.
1. Prolouge

**Prologue**

"Brother, brother!" yelled a man with soulless eyes, brown hair, blue shirt, and dark blue pants his name is Herobrine.

And he was searching for his brother who was in the lab "I'm in here brother" The man wore a black hat, had a beard, brown shirt, gray pants, black shoes, and kind of blue eyes.

He was notch and he was in the lab working on his invention "Brother there you are" Herobrine said running and panting.

"what do you need brother" Notch asked "the crystal it's releasing energy!" "what!?" Notch yelled confused.

They ran to an isolated island in the sky so far up you can see the stars clearly and in the middle of the island was a pedestal holding a crystal that was shining brightly.

"You know what this means right, Brother" "yes, as you know this crystal belongs to a hero but not just any hero.." Notch said as he approached the pedestal and grabbed the crystal "And this crystal isn't just any crystal this is the star crystal its power was formed by the stars in the sky and can only be wielded by a hero that doesn't die but sleeps eternally until he is called upon by the world his power is different than any other because it can copy and learn any and new types of power" holding the crystal high up in the sky Notch yelled out.

"**Now bring us the Hero so he can save us from the eternal enemy**" Notch yelled up in the sky.

As if on cue the stars started to fly away from the island to find the hero.

"Are you sure he's ready" Herobrine asked worried "of course he is otherwise the crystal wouldn't have reacted" "No I mean for the princesses and the kingdoms" Herobrine said.

"Good point send letters to the kings knowing of his arrival" notch said and Herobrine ran off to write and send the letters while the stars have already found the boy.

**_I hope you guys like this prologue I'll try to post the first chapter on Saturday or Sunday and I hope you like my first story and please leave reviews so it can help me with the story in the future._**


	2. Chapter 1:The day of retrival

**The ****day of retrieval**

"Ah, finally no school for two days!" I said as I collapsed on my bed from my walk from school to home.

I'm Julian and I'm 17 yrs old and I have light brown skin black hair, and black framed glasses.

"But the two days of freedom are just Saturday and Sunday but it's nice to have a break from all the projects I've been doing" I said as I gave out a sigh of relief.

"Now the question is what to do now" I said as I thought of what to do "Oh, I know I'll watch YouTube" as I walked to my laptop but as I turned it on and clicked the browser but I was shocked to see that we were disconnected from the Internet.

"Aw, come on" I whined as I grabbed my phone to text my parents what had happened as I waited for the internet to be reconnected I thought of how to distract myself and then I thought "_I haven't trained in sword fighting in a while I guess I'll do that But first_ _change_."

I got up from my chair and changed I was now wearing a gray shirt, my favorite Pokemon jacket, black pants, black sneakers, and my creeper beanie and necklace.

When I was ready I came out to my backyard with my wooden practice sword and I was practicing for a half-hour.

"Alright just practice this move for a little longer then go and nap" I said as I took my sword back to my side ready to lunge forward and do a side slash and continued to do this for a while when I came up with a name for it.

"I'll call this move **Comet Blaze**, alright one more time" as I got in to position I said before attacking "**Comet Blaze"** And when I did my body felt like it was on fire but it didn't burn and when I attacked I saw my sword it was on fire.

"Oh, shit" I said as I stumble to the ground I looked over my body to see that there was no fire "Must have been my imagination" I got up from the ground, dust myself off and sat down in a chair thinking.

"_why did my body become fire"_ I got out my 3DS and played smash but a blinding light came out of nowhere and all I saw after I blacked out were stars.

But soon after I opened my eyes to see I was in front of a gigantic tree in a meadow that felt so peaceful "**This is a world where light and darkness never conflict with each other but to create a paradise" **a voice said out of nowhere "**Now wake up young hero and bring these two forces together again to create another" **and that's all I heard before I woke up In a world I knew of but couldn't understand.

**_I hope you guys like the first chapter the next chapter will be longer so see you guys later._**


	3. Chapter 2:The Generating world

**The Generating world**

When I woke up I immediately thought of what just happened _"Light and darkness, no conflict, create a new paradise what does that mean?"_ I was shook out of my thoughts when I felt a chilling wind go by.

"Damn, why did get so cold all of a sudden" I said as I looked for my beanie when I found it I saw the ground.

"Snow?" I said as I reached for my beanie off the ground wiping off the white substance

and take a look at my surroundings to see it all made of blocks.

"Am I in Minecraft, no can't be it's only a game" **"Then where do you think you are?"**

"I don't know Maybe-"I stopped my sentence and looked around to see where that voice came from.

"Where are you!" "**Down here" **I heard it say I look down to see a crystal shining brightly What are you?" I asked **"Not what are you but who I'm Notch the creator of Minecraft" **"Notch you're a crystal!" I yelled with amazement **"No you idiot I'm speaking to you through the crystal" **"Oh, that makes sense" **"Anyway I'm here to tell you that you are here for a reason to help and protect this world" **Notch said.

"Me protect this world the only thing I can protect is world on a video game" I said **"But you are in a game" **"no, this is a real world" **"Look please just take the crystal, stay for a while and just see you have the power to protect it" **"Alright I'll try" I said as I grabbed the crystal from the ground.

"**Good now I'll be going now but one more thing try splitting the crystal and put one half on both each arm" **that was the last thing he said before the crystal stopped shining "Alright lets try this" I said as I split up the crystal into two and put one on both arms "OK, what's supposed to happen".

After I said that the crystals formed Gauntlets on my arms as well as form what looks like training fingerless gloves "That's cool!" I said I looked around one more time to see where to go first until I saw my DS and wooden training sword "cool, my sword and DS lets see if you still work" I said as turned it on.

It turned on like normal but the weird put of it was that the home menu was different

it had two things my game and an icon that looked like a map.

"_What does this icon do"_ I said as I touched to icon and when I did a map an icon that says _"you"_ on it "I guess my DS provides a map for me well at least I won't get lost easily" I walked in a random direction for two hours when I saw that the sun was close to the horizon _"Uh oh, better find shelter and fast"_ I looked around and saw a cave _"Its better than nothing" _I thought.

I saw the cave was pitch black "I better be careful I don't have torches so I better be ready for what lurks in there" I held my sword high and walked in.

Ten minuets after I stepped on something _"Whats this"_ I thought as I picked up the two objects I saw, Or at least what I saw in the darkness, Was a stick and coal _"Cool now I can make a torch" thought but then realization _hit me I didn't know how to craft things _"Maybe if I..." _I put the coal at the top of the stick and forced them together then I heard a pop I looked down to see that I created a torch _"...awesome" _I thought.

I lit the torch like a match by scraping the torch on the ground and it lit up_ "Good thing it can shine light with out having to placing it down" _I thought as I looked around to see where I am and to see that I'm in a giant opening in the cave but what really caught my eye was that their was like a camp set up minus the tent.

The things I saw was a single chest, a bed, and a campfire that seemed to be put out a while ago "well whoever was here is gone now I wonder whats in the chest" I said as I approached the chest.

When I opened it up I didn't see the GUI like you would in the game but it was clear the chest can sort itself because I saw the first row was food, the second minerals that consist of iron, wood, and coal, and the final row is a pickaxe, an ax, and an Iron sword. But before I could react I saw something come running towards me with a weapon in hand and hit me across the face with it luckily it didn't hurt to much to knock me out but the only thing I saw before a blur of attacks was a girl wearing a torn up maid outfit.


	4. Chapter 3: My first maid

**My first maid**

Julian P.O.V

As I was dodging this persons moves I notice see was attacking me with a shovel so I dodged her moves towards my sword and grabbed it I brought it up and swing and the shovel breaking it, she seemed surprise.

"What are you doing?" I asked the girl "What do you think!" she answered back aggressively as she got the iron sword out of the chest and got into a stance "If this is about entering your home than I'm sorry I'll leave immediately" "Oh no, I won't let you get away from me this time" she yelled back at me and came running towards me swinging her sword with precision.

"what are you talking about?" I yelled at her while I blocked her sword swings "Don't lie to me you void freak" _"What the hell is she talking about, a __void__ freak?" _I thought but right now I needed to stop her attacks, I needed to knock her back long enough to get out of here.

"I know **Comet blaze**"I lunged forward as I said that to do a side slash I felt the same sensation before when I did it the first time but when I got close to her she dodged so I missed completely.

"That's a new move void freak" she said to me "Look I don't know what your talking about" I said but I was distracted long enough for her to hit me straight on but luckily I dodged quick enough for her to just get me a my side but it still hurt as hell.  
That's when I felt something then a word came to mind and, as if on instinct, I said **"Star punch" **and all of a sudden I came forward fast with my fist out ready to punch her and I noticed that my fist was glowing brightly and full of power.

Even she was surprised at what I'm doing but she still dodged it and my fist hit the wall of the cave what worse was that my fist couldn't take the blow of it "Ow, that hurt like hell."

But the punch was powerful enough for a crack on the wall to form but it was also moving to the ceiling and to where she was standing and I knew well enough what that meant, I've seen shows that do that, but instead of standing there I ran without a second thought.

She had her sword up ready to attack then at that moment she heard the ceiling collapse and she looked up in fear waiting to be crushed but I pushed her out of the way just in time unfortunatly I took the blow of rubble landing on me that's when I fainted thinking I was dead.

? P.O.V

I watched as this void freak came running towards me _"Ha, fool you just met your demise"_ when I brought my sword up I heard something collapsing I look up to see the ceiling falling on me I wanted to run but I was too scared to move.

Before it fell on me that boy pushed me out of the way but taking my place as the rubble fell on him instead.

"_Why did he push me out of the way?"_ that's when I lit a touch that was next to me and this time I got a better look of him he didn't have that **dark aura** around him like the void freaks I've seen.

"Then he was innocent and I attacked him yet he still saved me" I was about to cry because of what just happened but then I heard him groan in pain.

"_Hes still alive I have to get him out"_ I thought as I started to dig him out from the rubble and brought him to the bed.

"I don't have any more bandages or herbs" I looked around to see if there's anything I can use then I looked at some of my old clothing.

I took them and teared them apart and used them to stop the bleeding he had on some parts of his body.

"The rest are just bruises but he still needs fresh and clean bandages but for now I'll let him rest" and with that I put the blanket on him and started a fire to keep us warm.

5 hours passed

Julian P.O.V

I woke up slowly feeling pain across my body "What happened" I said trying to get up but quickly laid back down with a stinging pain "Ow, crap" "You should stay down and rest for a little longer" A voice said I look to my right to see the girl.

"I'm sorry for attacking you earlier I thought you were one of those void freaks" she said as she came towards me touching my cheeks to look at my face I couldn't help it but blush she saw this and blushed as well, she walked away from me and sat down on a log.

"Sorry but I was checking to see if your bruises had healed up and they did" "Oh, thanks but I was wondering what a void freak is" when I said that she looked at me like I was crazy "You seriously don't know what it is" "no, I'm not from here I'm from another world" she looked at me shocked.

"So it's true your the hero" "What how do you know" she got up from her seat and walked over a piece of paper that's lying on the floor and gave it to me.

**Minecraft news**

** The mob kingdoms as well as Notch himself told the villages**

** The arrival of a hero from another world to fight our enemies**

** If seen please report this to one of the nearest mob kingdoms**

"well looks like Notch prepared for my arrival" "well anyways the void freak I was saying earlier is originally called "**The void"** creatures that come from the void"

"The void, you mean Endermen" "No, they live in the void not come from it, these creatures are a **pure void, **meaning that they come straight out of nowhere in the void"

she said.

"now if that's all, you need to rest" "OK, but one more question" she looked at me waiting for the question "Why are you living in a cave" she looked like she seen death and turned away "Because the void destroyed my village when I was 5 yrs old I was the only one to survive" "Oh, I'm sorry that I brought it up" "its alright any other questions" "one more or two actually why are you wearing a maids outfit" "Oh, because I was a maid in training in my village" I looked at her confused "Maid in training?" "Yes, I was training to be one in one of the mob kingdoms but that will never happen now" she looked down sad.

That's when my heart started to hurt _"I can't take seeing a girl sad" _without a second thought I said "Well do you want to be my maid?" she looked at me surprised.

"_I shouldn't have said that" _I thought "If you don't want to..." "NO, I do" She said while bear hugging me I didn't want to ruin the moment for her so I bared the pain and luckily she let go before I fainted.

"Oh, thank you" "No, problem it'd be nice to have someone with skills like that in sword fighting by my side and plus I'm sure I'll be dead if I survived by myself" "Don't worry master I'll protect you" "Thanks" I said while chuckling "Oh, and you don't have to call me master you can call me Julian."

"OK, Master Julian" she said with a smirk "I see you won't drop the 'master' part but it's OK" I said and we both laughed but then it seemed realization hit her "Oh almost forgot to introduce myself..." she said as she cleared her throat and stand where a I can see her body clearly she had cherry red hair, peach color skin, blue eyes, a torn maid outfit, B-cup breast, she was 5'5 so she was the same height, and she looked to be 15 years old.

"Hello master, my name's Cherry, I'll always protect you, nice to meet you" she said smiling while blushing "Nice to meet you too Cherry"

I knew at that moment it was going to start a great journey of adventure.

**I hope you guys like the chapter and I'm sorry if the rating changed from M to T because I don't think I'll be able to add in what I planned to and I also added in point of views to make it a little more interesting but anyways please review and favorite and I'll see you guys next time.**


	5. Chapter 4:The trip to town

**The trip to town**

Julian P.O.V

It's been a week since I first met Cherry and over that week she decorated the cave and made it seem more like a home.

She evened it out so the cave was 10 by 10 by 10 (length width height), their was left over room in the back of the cave so she made a wall and turned the room into a bedroom that was 12 by 5 by 4, and on the right side their was also a dug out room that was 5 by 5 by 4 and it served as the bathroom and she placed torches within the rooms to light them up better.

**The main room: a fire pit in the middle of the room that was covered with a makeshift dome of glass, three single couches in the back, left, and right of the pit and a big one in front of the pit and door, on the right of the room were four furnaces, a cauldron filled with water (sink), a wooden plank with a cutting board on it and cabinets lined up on top of it all filled with dishes, and on the left of the room were chests sorted with food, materials, and ores.**

**The bedroom: double beds placed in the middle of the room on the back wall, one nightstand placed on both side of the bed and some paintings placed around the room.**

**The bathroom: there was a 3 by 3 hole that was 3 blocks deep it was filled with lava on the bottom glass in the middle and water on top of it all to make a makeshift hot spring, a toilet in the other corner but was in a 1 by 1 room with a door, and a cauldron two blocks away from the toilet to serve as a sink.**

While she was doing all of this I was stuck in bed because I need "Rest so I can heal better" from what she says to me I know she's doing it because I'm her master and she cares about me but I think I healed and slept enough.

And also she keeps leaving somewhere and coming back with fresh bandages, herbs, food, and materials to make clothes for me to wear.

The first day she left she came back with new maid outfits because she tore through her old ones to bandage me up she was now wearing a clean maid outfit with combat boots, for some strange reason.

I had to know where she was leaving to, she came in with steak, bread, and fresh water from a spring not to far from our home.

"Here you go, Master" she said as she handed me the food "Thank you, Cherry" I said as I ate my food.

When I was done I handed the plate and glass bottle back to Cherry but before she left I spoke up "Cherry can we talk" she turned and looked at me "Sure, Master" she said

"What do you need?" "well I was wondering where it is you go to when you leaved the house" I said "Oh, there's a village not to far north from the house, that's where I go to for supplies" she responded back to me.

"_So that's where she goes to" _I thought as she turned around to leave and clean the dishes.

After she was done she came back in wearing a winter clothing which was just a wool coat.

"I'll be back Master I'm going to the village" she said stepping out of the room "Wait" I said which caused her to turn around "Yes master, what is it" "Well, I was wondering if I could come to the village with you" I said a little nervous "Oh" she said worried.

She came up to the bed and pulled the covers off me and looked at my wounds "No, you need to rest more" she said but a little more stern "But Cherry I've been in bed for a week now I need to move around a bit-" "NO, now lay back down and don't move an inch" she yelled interrupting me I did what she said and laid back down.

"Good now I'll be back in an hour" she said as she left the room and the house as well.

"_like hell I'm staying here" _I thought as I got up from the bed and changed out of my sleepwear, which is just wool pajamas, and into my regular attire I also got my sword, DS, and star crystal off of the nightstand and started to follow her.

When I got outside the cold reminder came blowing by "I forgot how freaking cold it is out here" I said as I pulled out my DS and turned on the map I started to walk north but not to long after I spotted Cherry walking _"I have to be quiet" _I thought as I walked a good distance from her and soon enough we came to the village.

"Whoa" I said as I was awe struck by what was in front of me it wasn't just a village it was like a town there were so many people and shops.

But I was too deep in thought and I lost Cherry in the crowd _"Crap" _I thought as I looked around to see where she could have gone but then I saw a crowd of people looking at a board so I got curious and walked over.

What I saw was the news letter that Cherry showed me when we met but the difference was the picture of me attached to it.

I saw everyone around me looking at me "It's the hero" someone said in the crowd and everyone cheered saying "Hero, hero, hero" not long after a woman came up to me wearing a green robe, has sort of blonde hair mixed in brown that was braided towards the front, and green eyes, as well as C-cup breast and she was 5'6 so she was a little bit taller than me.

"Hello, can you come with me" she said in a sweet voice "OK, but I need to know of who I'm following first" "My name's Mary and I'm mayor of this village" she said walking away as I ran to catch up with her "Hello Mary, my name's Julian" I said to her "Nice to meet you now please keep up we have much to talk about and don't worry I sent someone to get your maid Cherry for you" she said I looked at her shocked _"How did she know about Cherry but worst of all she's going to be so mad when she finds out I'm not home in bed" _I thought as I was scared of what she was going to do when she found out

Cherry P.O.V

I was in the village getting more materials and food for master and me but I was a little sad for yelling at master I didn't want him to come her ever since the news attached that picture of him.

I paid the vendor and walked off "I think I'll apologize to master when I get home and make him something he'll love and maybe something else too" I thought happily.

I was shook out of my thoughts when a guard came up to me "The mayor wishes to see you Cherry" the guard said to me "Can't, I have to go, tell her I'll talk to her later when I have time I need to get home to master" I walked away from him but he grabbed my arm.

"Your "master" is with the mayor" after he said that I walked towards my old friends house as I thought of a way to punish master but also worrying of what's going to happen now.

**I wonder how the picture of our hero got on the news and how does the mayor know of him and Cherry but anyways I hope you like the story and I'm also putting in the furniture and food plus mod as well as some other ones in the future.**


	6. Chapter 5:Big town, Bigger problems

**Big town, bigger problems**

Cherry P.O.V

When I arrived at the mayors house I went inside to find Mary and master talking to each other.

"_At least he's safe" _I thought with a sigh, this made Mary turn to me "Oh, hello Cherry, I didn't see you there" she said to me.

I hardly heard her as I was looking at master angrily "Um, hi Cherry, glad to see you again" he said nervously.

I went up to him and slap him across the face "OW" he yelled out "I thought I told you to stay in bed" I yelled at him.

"Look I'm sorry Cherry but I can't stay in bed the whole time whatever is happening here is eventually going to come at me" he said to me with an apologetic look on his face.

"_He's right I can't be mad for what was going to happen in the future and I knew it was going to happen soon" _I thought as I turned around and sat at a chair on the side of the room not looking at him

Julian P.O.V

"_Great she's mad at me now, she's not even looking at me"_ I thought as I turned my gaze from her and looked around the room

**Mayor house: It was like a normal big villager house but with furniture in the back was a desk with tables, one on both sides, carrying papers, which I assume was work, and a table fit for four, which Cherry was sitting at, in the corner of the house near the door and to the side, that was a little opening, had bookshelves full of books.**

"Hey Mary do you live here?" I asked "Oh, no, I don't live here this is the mayor house yes but it's just a title I work here but I live in a different house close by" she said to me "That makes sense"

"_I'm an idiot of course she doesn't live here there's no bed" _I said as I mentally slapped myself "Oh, by the way how do you know Cherry" I asked.

This caused Cherry to look at me slightly but looked away in a split second "Why shes an old friend of mine, my parents knew hers, she came to this village after the incident with her village" She told me "But why is she living in a cave" I asked.

"She chose to live there, I offered her a place here but she chose to live there instead, I asked her why but she just left and I haven't seen her till about a week ago when you showed up" she said as she looked at Cherry and pulled me in close to whisper in my ear

"It's probably because you took her in as your maid, she was so depressed then but now she's happy as ever."

"Wow, really" I said as I looked at Cherry who, apparently heard us, was blushing a deep shade of red.

"But what about this void I've heard about" I said "Oh, so you've heard, well the void is a powerful creature that one of them can take out an entire army while the gods of our world, Notch and Herobrine, can't beat a group of them" she said looking out a window in the back.

"Even the mob kingdoms can't fight them off-" "Wait, mob kingdoms?" I said interrupting her "Oh, I forgot your world is different than ours" she said walking to the bookshelves "Huh, you know where I came from?" "Yes, your world has been known to us for a long time and we know you think our world is a game" "But ho-" "Notch told us" she said as she grabbed a book from the shelf and handed to me.

"So he tells you everything" I said as she giggled at my statement "Yes, he even shows us the competitions and mini-games you play in our world" she said as she pointed to a TV hanging in the back left-hand corner of the room that I completely missed.

"Whoa, that's cool" I said "Yes, my favorite was the hunger games they had" she said as she walked back to her desk "But, back to business, the book I gave is about the kingdoms and the rulers but due to the fact we stay far from the kingdoms we hardly know their lives in the kingdoms" "It's fine at least I'll have some knowledge of them" I said as I looked at the book that was titled **"Mobs and Kingdoms" **it was a hard book with red leather.

A realization hit me "I have a question, how's your village against the void" I said, she looked at me before sighing and looking at Cherry, who had a scared face on her, and said "Cherry I thought you told him" "Told me what?" I asked confused "*sigh* She was supposed to tell you that the void has been around for 15 years and my village has been housing refugees for 10 years she should have told you that you needed to come here for a meeting but the next day she told me that you were too busy for it and that was the excuse since then" she said.

"I've never heard of this till now she didn't tell me anything about a village" I said as I looked at Cherry, who was now beyond scared "She told me I had to stay in bed because of my wounds" I said getting a bit angry "Master, I was just-" Cherry spoke up but I put my hand up stopping her and turning back to Mary "What is it you want me to do" "All I need you to do is take care of a dungeon the void made it's camp" she said motioning towards a window in the back looking out to a big tree that was spread out _"It looks like the tree dungeons in the hexxit mod but It seems different though more shadowy" _I thought and it did.

The tree had a visible dark aura around it that can give anyone a frightful experience just by looking at it.

"The tree has been sent to the void" Mary said to me "What do you mean?" I asked she looked at me with fear in her eyes "Whenever the void claims something it destroys it sending it to nothing but leaves behind a darker version that anyone touching it can see oblivion" she said almost about to break into an uncontrollable crying which caused me to grab her and hug her.

"It's alright I'll take care of it don't worry I'll save this village and everyone in it" I told her as she calmed down "Thank you Thank you" she said as I let go of her slowly so she can look at me "But you need to know about the void and everything before you can go into it" she said still recovering from her crying "All right I'll learn everything I can but I'm going to need the information to start learning" I said "I'll provide the books you need but your going to need to learn fast the void is going to attack this village in 3 days" she said which got me more angry.

Me and Cherry left the village with the villages cheering as walked out with the books Mary gave me.

We walked back in complete silence for two reasons, One being that I was mad at Cherry for getting this information to me late and two that it was going to start the journey I was going to take

_**So the hero is going to face a big challenge and an epic battle. Also I'm sorry for not posting for a while I was taking a break and I got lazy but I will try to post more chapters frequently.**_


	7. Chapter 6:Knowledge is power

**Knowledge is power**

Julian POV

Its been two days since we left the village and I've been learning as much as I can from the books Mary gave me it's amazing that they got so much information about the void even though they stay away from them.

_'they must be observing them from afar' _I thought but was quickly shook out of my thought from the bed room door opening.

I turn to see it was Cherry with a tray of food and water "Here's your lunch Master" she said to me.

I didn't look or speak to her I just nodded I was still mad at her for not telling me that a village full of refugees were in danger.

"Alright I guess I'll go check our supplies" she said as she started to walk out, that was her excuse for leaving me alone every time, but she stopped at the door way and turned to me with tears running down her face.

"Master, please..." she said getting close to me "...Please don't be mad at me I can't take you not speaking to me anymore" she said crying "It's only been two days and besides you were keeping that village and its suffer a secret from me" I told her with a hint of anger building in my voice.

"I know and I feel terrible but I can't stand it if you don't talk to me" she said I felt a little bad for ignoring her and giving her the silent treatment.

She was just looking down crying so I reached out and gave her a hug which caused her to stop crying immediately "Master..." she said before getting cozy.

"Look I know you didn't do it without a reason, right?" I said "...I only did it because I didn't want you to get wrapped up into this mess and get hurt" she said to me.

"Well you were only trying to protect me like you said you would so I'm not mad anymore but I want you to promise me something..." she looked up at me and nodded "Anything Master" " ...I want you to promise to never keep secrets like that from me again, Alright?" I told her "I promise" she said as she hugged me back.

She let go for a few seconds and looked at me I noticed tha she was blushing a bit.

Cherry P.O.V

I let go of master blushing a bit and saw that he was too I couldn't help but giggle a bit.

"Looks like I wasn't the only one who enjoyed it" I said to him "yeah, wait WHAT" he said trying to hid his face.

"So what have you learned about the void" I said trying to change the subject for him which worked as he immediately turned to the books with his blush still visible.

"It's amazing how much information there is in just one book" he said "So, I wrote down the most important stuff I learned look "He said as he showed me the paper.

**The void**

**They are dangerous creatures that anything that hits them they can absorb it and transform it as a lethal weapon that can obliterate anything, a way to harm them is currently unknown but by an ancient hero with the power to penetrate the voids power and destroy them.**

**Another important subject is when they conquer an area or building the location is completely gone and will spawn more of them unless the controller is defeated, another thing to note is if they take control of a castle they control everything the Royal family controlled.**

"Wow, it's not a lot of information" I told him "Yeah but at least it's information and also these are the voids ranks" he said showing me another piece of paper.

**Void ranks**

**so far these are the only known ranks and classes of the void.**

**Rank 1:Grunt-They are known to be the first to battle and can be destroyed look like blobs with extending spikes on their backs**

**Rank 2:Scout-They follow up behind Grunts, they watch over them to see which path is safe or will lead them to a disadvantage, they are a little harder to beat, they also look like Grunts but can turn solid when fighting and instead of spikes on their backs they have blades for arms and legs.**

**Rank 3:Warmonger-they lead the front brigade of a fighting squad and can destroy there enemies look like goblins and carry two war hammers and have heavy armor on.**

**Rank 4:Elites-They are so far known as controllers for "void claimed areas" they are commonly known to be tempted controlled creatures and are covered with special void armor that clouds there judgment easily and always carry a weapon corresponding with there strength, they are the most difficult to kill.**

"Geez, are you sure you want to go through with this Master" I said to him "Yes I'm sure I don't want that village to suffer anymore than it has already" He said which caused the guilt to come back "what about the other books didn't Mary give you a pile of books" I said trying to change the subject.

"Oh, those books aren't about the void their about fighting with different weapons" He said "Oh, alright well I'm going to get the supplies packed why don't you get some rest Master so you can be at full strength tomorrow." I told him.

"Alright, goodnight Cherry" He said "night, Master" I told him but before I walked out "Cherry..." Master said calling me "yes-" I was caught off guard by Master kissing me on my forehead "Try not to overwork yourself" he said as he went back to the bed and laid back down.

I walked out blushing _"Don't worry Master I won't and I will always protect you"_

_**Well that's chapter 6 finished and also I apologize for not posting for a while I have no excuse I just got lazy but I'll try to post a chapter every week**_


	8. Chapter 7:All prepared

**All prepared**

I woke up with a large yawn indicating that I was well rested but before I got out of the bed I look over to my side to see Cherry was gone.

_'She must of gotten up early'_ I thought as I got up to do my daily routine of showering and changing into a fresh Grey shirt and black pants that the villagers gave me.

I walked into the main room after my routine expecting to see Cherry cooking but I didn't see her anywhere _'I wonder where she is' _I thought as I went to the dinning table.

When I approached the table I saw a plate of eggs and bacon (Which was just thin slices of pork fried in a pan) and a note beside.

It read

_Master here is your breakfast I went to the village to get supplies for the exploration so please don't move till I get back._

_ -Cherry_

_'So that's where you went' _I decided to eat my food fast and head to the village disobeying Cherry's order _'It's just supplies it be easier if I just went there instead of her dragging the supplies all the way here'_ I thought as I got my things.

I put on my Pokemon jacket, with wool sewed inside for more warmth from the cold, my creeper beanie and grabbed my crystal, 3ds, and sword and headed out.

It didn't take to long to get to the village probably 10 minuets to get here.

I walked to the gates of the village, which opened when the guards saw me, and walked through with all the villagers there cheering, mostly because I didn't abandon them like most so called heroes that passed through.

When I said my hellos I looked over the crowd searching for Cherry.

I was so busy looking for her that I didn't see Mary walking up to me.

"Good morning, Julian" I heard her say which caused me to stop looking and greet her "Hi, Mary" I said as I went back looking over the crowd.

I couldn't find Cherry so I decided to ask Mary "Hey, have you seen Cherry she said she would be here to get supplies." I asked

"No, I thought she was with you" she said confused "She left a note saying she'd be here" I said

"But we all have been waiting for you here as soon as the sun came out and none of the shops are open at night and today" she said looking over the crowd with me, frantically trying to find her.

Then in the midst of our confusion a guard came up to us panting as he came out of the huge crowd "Mayor... we saw... we saw..." He said in between breaths "OK, just take a deep breath and start over" I said

After he did as I said he started again "Mayor, we saw the maid, Cherry, going into the dungeon" we were both shocked and confused "How can she get in just one touch would put you on the brink of death" she said panicking

"We saw her carrying some thing it was glowing" the guard said _'Wait glowing' _I thought as I looked at the crystal hanging around my neck and saw a little piece of it was missing "I know how she got in" I said as I showed them my crystal

They were confused on what they were looking at _'I guess I never told them' _I thought as I explained to them it was a star crystal and that it had the ability to penetrate the void

After I told them they had a shocked expression "I need to get in there" I said as I was walking to the entrance but was stopped as Mary grabbed my arm.

"Wait..." she said as she went over to villager carrying something circular "Here take this" she said as she gave it to me

It was a shield but reinforced it was wooden but had an iron lining on its edge, harden leather for better grip and had a wide spike in the middle of the shield for a more lethal shield bash.

"Thank you" I said as I took it to check it out "Don't thank me, thank the black smith" she said "Well tell them I said thank you I need to get going before Cherry does something stupid" I said as I walked towards the gate

Before I stepped out I turned back to the villagers yelling "Don't worry villagers I will defeat this void I promise you and it's a promise I will not break even if it kills me for eternity"

when I finished I walked out with the villagers cheering _'I hope it doesn't actually kill me' _I thought as I arrived at the tree dungeon

I got prepared by getting my sword out in my right hand and strapping my reinforced shield in my left and after taking in a bit of air and mustering my courage I took a step forward

When I entered the aura and stepped inside the crystal glowed bright and I felt light like the fear of oblivion didn't exist but felt like I was in a paradise

When I ran into the dungeon it was different their were flights of spiraling steps going down into the darkness instead of the old makeshift stairs the were just blocks leading down 5 blocks deep

I had two things on my mind saving the village and the innocent families in there I don't know where but I can't stand the thought of them being separated by the void or by anything in that matter and to find Cherry before she gets hurt or even injured

as I approached the bottom of the stairs I saw, what I assume was a grunt I got my sword out and stabbed it in the head before it had time to react but the other grunts did have enough time to get their weapons out

I stood in a fighting stance with my shield in the front and sword in at my side _'Cherry when I find you I'm going to be beyond angry'_ and with that thought I I engaged in battle

_**Well that's a cliffhanger for you and why would Cherry run off to fight the void alone and also I'll be bringing in a mob girl in the next chapter so say tuned**_


	9. Chapter 8:Dungeon exploration Pt1

Dungeon exploration #1

Cherry P.O.V

I don't know what happened but I woke up an hour later, in a jail cell, after being knocked out by something.

I was running through the dungeon trying to get to the end to face this Elite void freak so Master wouldn't get hurt.

I entered a hallway about to make a U-turn to the next stairs but I was stopped when a Grunt shot their spikes at me near the entrance of the stairs, I barely dogged it but it still scratched me on my arm and I grabbed my sword, ignoring the pain, and entered combat.

I hit the Grunt that gave me the scratch but my sword went through him "What the hell" I said as he tried to strike me with another spike that regenerated fast.

When I got a good distance away I thought about what just happened "How the hell do you hurt these things" I thought then I remembered something Master said **"The only known way to harm them is by an ancient hero who can penetrate the voids power"**

I looked at a piece of the Star Crystal that I 'Borrowed' from Master And saw it glowing brightly that I would have to shield my eyes _'I wonder'_ I thought as I placed it on the hilt of my sword.

All of a sudden my weapon glowed the same Aura as the crystal piece itself and, soon enough, I saw the void freaks cower in fear "This is going to be fun" I said with a devilish grin and started fighting, and this time doing damage.

I started cutting through the Grunts with ease I cut one the was preparing to shoot a spike but instead grabbed it and used it against a comrade of his I continued to slice through them till there were no more left.

"I guess the book was right they are really weak it only took me 10 seconds to get rid of them" I said as I started to walk away but What I didn't know was that they were weak for a purpose because when I turned around I was surrounded by a 5 scouts and one figure that was in the background "Who are you" I asked it but no response "Are you the Elite of this dungeon" I said as I drew my sword and pointed it at him.

But he was still being a smart ass and didn't respond so I ran towards him prepared to strike but he just vanished and reappeared behind me and grabbed my sword "What the hell" I said.

"_**Well now what an interesting power almost feels like that hero's power" **_he said "Well looks like someone's able to speak" this caused him to look at me with a fierce glare like he was ready to rip me to shreds.

"_**Who are you may I ask"**_ he said to me up close to my face

but then he had a look on him saying 'realization' then he spoke again _**"Don't tell me your with that hero, yes, I can smell the immense power emanating from you."**_

I must have had a confused look because he started to explain _**"you have an aura around you that I can sense and it matches the aura coming from this crystal but more powerful…"**_ He said as he pulled out the crystal piece from my sword.

"HEY…" I said as I tried to grab it back but was stopped by a weapon to my neck by a Scout.

_**"Well that was rude you don't grab things from other people didn't your parents teach you anything"**_ I looked down to the floor with sadness filling me "No, because I never got to spend too much time with them because of you void freaks" I said getting angry while on the verge of tears.

_**"well looks like I struck a nerve..."**_ he said as he put the crystal back into my weapon and motioned the scout who had his weapon drawn in front of me to move away _**"...I'll give you a chance to fight but not my soldiers, I'll have you fight me instead"**_ he said as he drew his weapons which we a long-sword and a shield.

I grabbed my weapon as soon as he threw it in front of me and got into a battle stance.

_**"Now you'll see how powerful I am compared to my soldiers"**_ he said as he rushed at me and strikes me with his sword, he was fast that I could barely see him but was able to bring my sword up to block but it was useless cause when our swords connected I was thrown across the room into a wall.

_"What power" _I thought "_**Now that you've seen my power you can surrender and give the crystal" **_I looked at him "Like hell I will" I said as I got up into a fighting stance "_I have to remember I'm doing this for Master" _I ran at him prepared to strike but before I could hit him he blocked and countered hitting me straight on with his sword and smacked me in the wall leaving me with a nasty wound across me chest.

"What..." I looked at the wound and it was pretty bad that my vision was fading in and out and I also saw that he cut through my clothes but, fortunately, wasn't falling off.

I looked at him "Pervert" I said but was too out of breath to say anything else "_**Oh don't flatter yourself I already have someone I'm going to marry" **_he said as he approached me.

I raised my weapon but he kicked it away from me and a scout grabbed my "_**Now I need you to sleep while I wait for the real hero"**_ he said as he raised his weapon and I blacked out.

That's how I ended up here in this cell I then remembered the wound I had I looked down to see that I had bandages around it and in some kind prisoner outfit, A ragged shirt and pants "When did..." I said thinking now ones around but then I heard something behind me in a sweet voice "Don't move around so much you need rest" I looked behind me and the only thing I could see in the lighting, from one dim torch, was a small girl in a creeper hoody that was surrounded by other creepers in armor "Don't worry I won't hurt you" she said to me with a smile.

**P.O.V Julian**

I reached the bottom of the stairs, finally, and ran through the halls and down many flights of stairs "Where's the void" I said and was answered by an ambush of four grunts and five scouts "Now that's more like it I said as I took out my wooden sword and reinforced shield "come at me" I said taunting and got a response by the grunts shooting spikes at me I dogged some and blocked the others.

I started slashing them with my sword but it was tough to take them down when they would just use their spikes to shield the blow _"come on there has to be something I could do" _then I looked at my shield and thought of something "I hope this will work" I said as I charged at the Grunt with my shield and bashed it on to it's back and stunned it.

_"Now my chance"_ I said as I stabbed my sword through it's body killing it "Now that's more like it" I kept using it on the grunts and the only ones left were the scouts.

I looked at them as they solidify and came at me with their blades I blocked some and countered but the others thought of a plan and decided to attack one by one and, before long, I was on the ground bleeding.

_"think, what move can I use to push them back" _then I thought of a move.

My crystal started to glow, I got up, held my sword with both hands and lift my sword high above my head "_**Healers force"**_ and I slammed my sword to the ground and a force pushed the scouts back, scattering them, as well as closing my wounds "So that's how you work I said to the crystal."

Before the scouts got up I killed two of them and fought of the last other three they were probably distress because they fought with no strategy but head on.

Two tried stabbing me but countered them with my sword and shield killing them but the last one ran away but was killed by an unknown force.

_**"You dare run from battle" **_a voice said from nowhere "Who are you" I yelled "_**Me, why I'm the one your after the elite or controller of this place also I would like you to say thank you for sending me a gift" **_"Gift?" I said yelled to him "_**Yes, gift that little maid you sent with a piece of that crystal I was so happy when she gave it to me and so will my boss"**__ "Boss" _I thought _"wait Cherry!" _I thought "What do you do with cherry" I yelled at him "_**Oh that maid I locked her up in a cell with the others."**_

"Others?" I thought _**"If you want answers, and I'm sure you do, come down those stairs and face me." **_He said and everything went silent "_so down those stairs is the elite, I not afraid and how can I be I have to save Cherry and the others" _And with that thought I descended down the stairs.

_**Hey guys sorry I haven't updated for a while I got lazy and plus I had tests and other things going on at school but I'm back and ready to update again also it's almost my birthday so expect a one-shot story or just another chapter or maybe nothing at all but I'll try to do something so anyways see you later guys.**_

_**P.S. I changed the rating from T to M for certain reasons.**_


	10. Chapter 9:Dungeon Exploration Pt2

Dungeon Exploration #2

? P.O.V

As soon as I was done talking to that hero I went back to my chambers and prepared for a fight while tossing that crystal piece in my hand.

When I arrived to my chambers I opened the door I saw my boss standing in front of the cage with my captives "_**Well now isn't this a surprise, did you come here to see me win an easy fight against the hero." **_I said as I walked up to him.

But when I got up close he quickly turned around before I could react and delivered a roundhouse kick to my face "_**What we're you thinking when you challenged that hero" **_he yelled as he punched me straight in the head _**"I was thinking I could kill him and get that crystal for you" **_I said frightened for the power he was wielding in his still clenched fist.

"_**I wanted to challenge him, kill him, and get that crystal you wanted"**_ I said before he killed me instead but he grabbed something off the ground.

I looked to see what he had, it was a small object glowing brightly, it was the star crystal I looked at him about to ask what had angered him but he answered my question _**"You were going to give me a the crystal when it wasn't even awakened" "What! What do you mean!?" **_That earned me another punch to the face.

He looked at me, fierce, and said _**"you challenged him without knowing the crystals power" **_he said before looking at the crystal showing me _**"The crystals glowing but faintly it may seem bright to you but you don't have eyes that sense the real aura."**_

'_**The real aura?' **_I thought _**"You need to get the hero 'motivated' to unleash the crystals full power" **_He said while laughing evilly _**"how should we 'motivate' him"**_ I asked.

He turned to me _**"I'll make the arrangements for now you give him a reason to go along with the plan." **_

I started to think of a way to lure the hero into our plan, then it hit me I could use the one thing he cared about _** "That maid of his" **_I said as laughed manically.

Julian's P.O.V.

I was walking down the stairs trying to formulate a plan to defeat this Elite void controlling this dungeon and harming the villagers.

I stepped off the last step and a gate with someone standing on the other side "Hello" I said as I stepped towards the person.

He turned around and spoke _**"Hello Hero" **_he said to me, that's when it hit me "You're the elite!" I yelled at him _**"Yes I am" **_he said to me in a cocky tone "Where,s cherry and the other captives" I yelled.

He looked at me _**"why right here" **_he said as he backed away to show cage with cherry and, I assume, the other captives "Cherry" I yelled.

She turned around "Master!" she yelled back to me "Cherry, your dead when I get you out there" I yelled to her angry for coming here by herself "And you let her go" _**"you'll get her back when you beat me in a fight, which will have to wait" **_I looked at him confused "What do you mean'have to wait' you said I was going to fight you when I came down those damned stairs" I yelled.

He looked at me again then laughed manically "_**I know that, but sadly my boss said you need to be a little more power before you can fight me" **_'little more power?' I thought _**"we've decided to set up a challenge for you if you can find the two keys for the gate, that are down those two halls next to you, and defeat the guardians that are protecting them, I'll let you fight me without interruption, deal?" **_he said 'so find the guardians, get the keys, and unlock the gate I can end the villages suffering' "deal" I said to him as I turned around and looked down both halls _**"but before I forget..."**_ I turned around_** "...there seems to be some trespassing individuals and I sure do hope they don't find the guardian before you or it's going to be a pain to clean up the blood" **_He said as he chuckled.

I looked back down the two halls and felt strange, and innocent presences down the right one and, with that feeling I raced down to try and catch up to the 'intruders'.__

_**Hey guys sorry I haven't posted for a while, a long while, but I'm back and it's summer vacation in just one day so I can work on the story and have no excuses on why I didn't post for three weeks so anyways new chapter and more coming in the future. bye!**_


	11. Chapter 10: The First Guardian

**Chapter 10: The First Guardian**

I was walking down the hall where the strange presences were. It was little more than 15 minutes when I came to a big room full of books _'Must be a library' _I thought as I looked down the long rows of shelves one book caught my eye **"Sword ****Transformations" **_'Transformation, huh'_ I thought as I read the book. It mostly talked about a magical aura that can be cast on a sword which gives it an ability to absorb the power of another weapon to use for it's own. I decided to give it a try and cast it on the sword, it took almost five tries of doing weird motions to finally pull it off.

With my sword enchanted I looked around for anything useful but throughout the time I kept feeling a weird presence in the room _'They must be in here'_ I thought as I came up to a chest that was hiding in a hole of the bookshelves "Let's see what you have to offer" I said as I opened up the chest. In the chest it has a big backpack made with leather, some kind of cushion, and two objects that I faintly recognize, the first one was a small Iron golem, the other object was just labeled 'Robot core' in the inventory.

"Well I can't leave you here unless I want the void to do something to you" I said as I grabbed the backpack and opened it and started to put the cushion and core in the bag but for the Golem it started moving. It ran up my arm and sat on my shoulder, while I was frozen with fear and weirdness.

After what felt like hours, or just seconds, I finally looked at it and immediately recognized it. It was a pet from the inventory pet mods, and it was a golem, which gives me the ability to absorb damage and have better resistance and strength. _"You will be a big help" _I thought as I petted its head that's when I heard, and saw, an arrow past my head "What the hell" I yelled as I fell back on my ass.

I looked behind me and saw two girls, one was tall and wearing a black turtle neck jacket, had a sort of maroon long hair, wore a black mini-skirt, stockings, and boots, an Enderman hat and had A-cup breast from what I can tell. The other girl was pointing her bow at me but I could still tell what she looked like. She wore a small gray open vest, which wasn't helping her D-cup breast that were about to fall out, she also wore short-short gray jeans, gray hiking boots, long gray gloves and a skeleton hat.

But back to the situation at hand I looked at them, but mostly the girl who was pointing her bow at me, and was going to question them but the girl with the skeleton hat spoke first.

"Alright, who are you and why are you here" She said to me a little stern "Well answer me!" she started to yell at me "Alright..." I said "My name is Julian and I'm just trying to find one of the Guardians that are here and the two presences I felt, which are you two, so I could get you out of here and out of deaths way.

I yelled a little at the end because I don't want anyone to die on my watch. The two girls looked at me with unsure eyes but soon calmed down by their shoulders slumping down. "Well this is very unfortunate I apologize for being rude and mean to you" she said in a motherly voice "Oh, that's OK you were probably just taken by surprise by my presence, right?" I said to her and she just giggled "Yes, we thought we wouldn't see anyone down here but I guess this proves us wrong but where are my manners. My name is Skelly and this is my friend Andr" She said to me "Nice to meet you I'm Julian as you know because you held me hostage for a while." I said a bit sarcastically and angry.

Skelly came up and kissed my cheeked "There Does that make us even" She said with a smile on her face "Sure" I responded with a blush. "So You came here to get us out of here." she said to me which I nodded in response "Well I'm sorry but we can't leave until we get our friend out of here from that cage." she said to me.

I looked at her and said "The void has your friend" I said and got a nod in return and then I looked away and said "How do you expect to free your friend If you can't hurt the creatures" I said as I looked back at her.

"Well we were able to sneak pass them and thought we could get them out without having to fight them but we got lost and found this place instead" she said to me. I was confused be cause the entrance had only one hallway so they should have came to where the cages were unless.

I was kicked out of my thoughts when Skelly pushed me to the ground "What the-" I started but quickly stopped when I saw a gigantic beast behind us covered in dark armor. It shouted a ferocious howl towards the ceiling indicating it was ready for a fight. "You weren't lost, The void made you come to this room." I yelled to them both. "But why" Skelly asked "Because they want to see how far I can go while I protect some civilians." I said as I get my weapon out "In other words if I can't protect you than one of us has to die"

_**Hey guys sorry I haven't posted like I promised I started to procrastinate and get lazy which is not a good combination but at least I haven't forgotten the story but I do want to rewrite it. So I'm Going to rewrite the story and it's going to have a lot of changes to it but the characters will still be here but the encounters, the powers, everything is going to change. I'm going to put up five chapters and then a poll to see if you guys like the other story want more updates on it or want me to stick with this story. So that covers everything and I'll start working on the first chapter for the new story. Have a good day.**_


End file.
